r2da_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Edgar
Idea by: PlaceRebuilder (Edgar the Smoker) "We may never know who Edgar truly is, oh wait. It says his name is Edgar Johnson on this piece of paper." Summary The True Edgar is the agilest zombie in the game, not counting the codename Edgar but is the strongest Edgar. With their tongue, they can disarm a single survivor. This tongue deals slow gradual damage while also dragging the survivor towards The True Edgar and have a ton of health. However, while shooting the tongue and when pulling a survivor in with a successful tongue shot, The True Edgar will be immobile and open to attack. This mob can easily turn the tide of battle, and can easily be shut down from doing so. Edgar has also been stated to have deadly air permeating from it, as well as somewhat superior skills compared to the average Edgar/Smoker. This was confirmed to be true. Background Story The True Edgar (Edgar Johnson) was a somewhat shy and nervous man. Before the apocalypse, not much was known about him other than that he was what was previously stated, a human male, and that he had a job somewhere in Portland, Oregon. He use to have dark brown wavy hair, and brown eyes comparing himself to the other Edgars who usually had either brown eyes or blue, very rarely green and hazel. After the apocalypse started he had gone to the other Edgars '''for survival and to hope for the best, unfortunately, this however did not work as each person slowly mutated. '''The True Edgar had been the first as his skin became dark green, his eye color became even darker, his hair was gone, his teeth were crooked and yellow, and his tongue had became longer and more green, the laid back and shy man had became a lunatic upon arrival. Very uncommonly he was documented to have appeared in a hoard once, this is statement that was to be claimed is still unidentified to either be true or false, to this day. Some say he lives where the Elementals were created, and or probably tied to the Ticker. Controls Claw: Left click to active a basic attack which deals 20 points of damage to a player. Consumes no energy.Tongue: Turns the user completely immobile, and a tongue shoots out to attempt to capture a player. If successful, the player is slowly dragged towards the user while losing 2 points of health every second. Additional damage can be dealt if the player is within range of the claw attack. If they are, they will periodically take 8 damage automatically. Consumes no energy. Clicking at all after ensnaring a player will release them. Trivia * The True Edgar has an extraordinary health, coming in at a whopping 275. * This is one of the two/three zombies in the game that can incapacitate a player (If counting the Edgar as a separate moth compared to The True Edgar), with the other being the Leaper, and or, if you add in the counterpart of the Edgar, Edgar (Patrick). * This is the only type of Edgar that has a sound effect in game. ** Just as the normal Edgar, The True Edgar '''walks and runs oddly somewhat like a lunatic, but also walks and runs more human than the others. This grows suspicion if he is more than what he's led on to be, as if he were more '''Human than apparently thought like the Stalker. * The True Edgar '''is a returning mob from R2D 2014, as it was the rarest of the average Smoker mutations, the other rivaled by '''Patrick. Which isn't as nearly as powerful as him, but somewhat close. ** The head for the Edgars '''originated as a zombie mask which was only obtainable during the ROBLOX Winter Games 2015 Event. *** The Edgar hat is a reskin of the custom smoker hat also known as the original '''Edgars, which is a reskin of the Putrid Patrick hat. * Just like the others, a rare bug can occur where The True Edgar can get flung off the map while locking It's tongue on the Survivor, causing them both to die. * The True Edgar's original name from R2D was''' Edgar the Smoker''', if you did not know or couldn't remember it. Category:Zombies